<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>destruction (the only end) by Idjit_01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016570">destruction (the only end)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01'>Idjit_01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuck Shurley is God, Destruction, Gen, No Dialogue, POV Chuck Shurley, Season/Series 15, The author takes religious liberties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has won.</p><p>It didn't matter if the Winchesters defeated him or not.</p><p>It was time for everything to end. If they didn't triumph over him, it was all over. If they did, it was over anyways.</p><p>Of their own hand or not, there wouldn't be any existence after this.</p><p>Chuck had already won. But a bit of entertainment in his deathbed wouldn't be unwelcome. </p><p>Just one last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Shurley &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>destruction (the only end)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was very, very bright.</p><p>Chuck hadn't slept —he didn't need to— but he still could feel a toll on his body as if he actually had been avoiding fulfilling his basic needs.</p><p>He looked down at the sheets of paper depicting the two hopeless brothers trying to win an unwinnable fight. Always hopeful, or at least motivated enough to keep fighting.</p><p>A dry, self-depricating laugh startled it when he came out.</p><p>It was pointless. Humans, no humans. Life, no life. </p><p>It just didn't matter. It <em>fascinated</em> him.</p><p>The brothers kept fighting against monsters that would keep growing over and over just to give a few more years and hell of PTSD to a few miserable mortals.</p><p>Meanwhile, they didn't bother to try to help themselves. Kids of a dead mother and a drink father who was mean bordering abusive until he died —of course he was nice afterwards—, one repressing his feelings towards an angel of all things because his mind was too black and white, and the other bettering himself over and over to never be good enough for his trauma-induced standards.</p><p>And now they were trying to fight <em>him</em>?</p><p>They were always unhappy. They had already <em>lost</em>.</p><p>And wasn't that just the epitome of it all?</p><p>
  <em>Humans were made to the image of God.</em>
</p><p>And oh, if they knew how true the was.</p><p>Yes, good things came out of it. Kindness and resilience, for example.</p><p>But all the war, pain and hunger was all him too.</p><p>The world, all the worlds that now were destroyed, they all were merely a reflection of Chuck, of himself and his feelings.</p><p>The were just playthings made of everything that went on Chuck's mind.</p><p>He honestly couldn't wait to disappear forever.</p><p>But he had to make it hard for them. Fight the brothers and their allies one last time, write their oblivion so nothing would be left after him. </p><p>If he died after every form of life did, Death would die too and everything would stop existing. It would be as if nothing ever would have happened, as if the universe or anything else had ever existed and there would be no one —no piece of him, in any form —not even in the form of a cockroach— to need to understand the paradox of not existing.</p><p>If they did succeed in killing him —which would only happen if Amara actually intervened, and she would obviously destroy everything accidentally afterwards— Chuck would still win. Their minds were already <em>broken</em>.</p><p>They would fight but their bodies weren't made to sustain themselves long after God disappeared, and if that didn't happen, not ever dying would eventually drive them mad.</p><p>No Nephilim could change that, no matter what they thought.</p><p>They could defeat God or thriumph over him. Chuck didn't care. No matter what they did, everything would end when he decided it to and it was time for things to change. Permanently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some late night thoughts that sprung on me out of nowhere.</p><p>I didn't grow up with any kind of religion, so I'm sorry if I made mistakes on that aspect.</p><p>Please let me know what you thought about it ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>